


swallow

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, Force-Feeding, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Post-Pacifist Route, Sickness Fetish, Vomiting, incestuous overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s been sick for two weeks.





	

 

He’s been sick for two weeks.

And you’d think that it’s enough time to get better from a silly little flu, but it only seems to get worse, instead, to the point where he mostly just sleeps, too weak to move - or, well, _sure,_ that’s what he did before as well, but he’s doing it even more than usual, now.

Grunting and groaning in pain and turning from side to side on the bed, sheets wet from all the sweating; and then shivering uncontrollably because it’s freezing, coughing into the blankets, voice hoarse and eyes glassy. Just overall really miserable.

So awful.

But that’s what happens when you’re a monster with only one HP, you’re prone to these things, getting very ill and taking forever to get rid of it. You can only recall being sick once in your life, as a baby bones, whereas Sans is always catching some kind of infection. Oh, poor Sans.

Poor Sans and his one HP.

Now, you’re in bed with him, holding him close to try to keep him warm. He looks so cute, wrapped up in two blankets and trembling, teeth loudly clacking together.

”I see the fever’s gone up again,” you say (because that’s just a huge bummer, isn’t it), and Sans mumbles something against your collarbone, probably telling you that you’re going to catch the flu if you keep invading his personal space. You know, though, that he doesn’t really want you to leave, because you’re making him even slightly less cold.

And, besides, you’re pretty sure he likes being close just as much as you do.

 

* * *

 

Sans doesn’t look all that pleased when you tell him you’ve made dinner.

”I’m really not that hungry, Paps,” he tries to say, but you shut him up by waving your hand dismissively, supporting his weight as you urge him to stand up. The body needs food and energy even if the appetite was gone, and it’s your duty to provide him with everything that’s necessary during his recovery. You’re just being responsible, something _he_ should learn how to be as well.

You help him walk to the kitchen (because _”You’re not eating in bed, brother, you might stain your sheets!”)_ and set the bowl in front of him on the table. It’s important to have something warm and nutritious if you’re sick, so you made him soup; something that’s good for his cold and something he doesn’t have to chew.

And. Well. He doesn’t like being patronized. But, honestly, with the state he’s in, it just can’t really be avoided. Just _look_ at that poor thing now, so out of it he can’t even hold the spoon - hands shaking, fingers not quite succeeding to curl around it. _Adorable._ But no worries, little brother is here to help.

You take the spoon from him, and, as expected, he stares at you with a mix of annoyance and frustration, clearly upset that he’s unable to do the simplest things. You should probably feel sorry for him but he just looks so lovely, and you like doing this for him, you’d have no problem if he happened to stay like this forever.

”Come on, now, Sans, don’t be childish,” and he opens his mouth reluctantly, shifting slightly in his seat. What a good boy.

He eats the first portion obediently; very slowly, but without any complaining, which is already better than you hoped. But he _does_ look a bit uncomfortable when you fill the bowl again, wave the spoon in front of him expectantly - ”I told you, I’m _really_ not hungry,” and you can’t help but to laugh at him.

”Soup is not that filling, brother, now you’re just being ridiculous.”

So you keep waving the spoon until he opens his mouth again, happily feeding him because he is really ill and needs someone to look after him. Look at you, helping your big brother have a good, healthy meal and change his life style. He surely won’t stay sick for long after this.

By the third refill, you kind of have to force his jaws open _\- "Here comes the airplane," -,_ just a bit, he’s very stubborn, see, and doesn’t understand what’s best for him; though you do try not to be too rough, of course, he’s way too tired to be able to put up much of a fight, anyway, so you’re not hurting him. And as you shove another spoonful into his mouth, you think to yourself, wowie, he must really love your cooking.

Sans swallows thickly, blinks. ”Pap, I don’t... I don’t feel so good.”

Well, obviously, but that is something you're trying to help with, here. You lift the spoon again, smiling at him gently, but then he - oh dear - gags, once, twice, until he’s throwing up all over you and the front of his shirt. Coughing and spluttering and heaving, doubling over as vomit gushes from his mouth, thick and sickly yellow, slowly trickling down his chin.

He grips the edge of the table as he tries to ease his breathing, shaking and panting from nausea and exhaustion, and you stare at him for a moment, eyes keenly fixated on his flushed face, before finally glancing down at your own clothes.

Oh _dear,_ what a mess. How terrible.

Truly unfortunate.

 

* * *

 

Toriel gives you a bunch of tiny pill bottles. Medicine, she says, Sans should try these, they could help with his recovery. How sweet of her, to worry about your brother’s well-being like that.

It would be a real shame if something happened to the medicine, wouldn’t it.

 

* * *

 

”I met some friends at the supermarket today! They all wish for you to get better soon. We want that too, don't we?”

He looks at you with a strange expression on his face, and you're sure he's super grateful, for helping his body get used to being nourished properly every day and assisting him in the shower. And for keeping him company throughout the whole day, all the time, so you can be there for him right away if he needs anything.

Wow, what a good brother you are. Sans sure would be totally lost without such a cool guy taking care of him.

 

 

 


End file.
